With the abundance of existing electronic products and the constant flood of new ones into the market, there are an endless number of wires, cords, cables, connectors, and tubes with no means of identifying them. This problem reaches across an endless number of industries and applications. Anywhere there are one or multiple cords, cables, connectors, or tubes, identification can be an issue. In the consumer market alone there is an infinite number of electronic devices that need to be identified such as: computers, laptop computers, computer peripherals, cell phones, hand held devices, portable computing devices, mp3 players, radios, CD players, DVD players, alarm clocks, kitchen appliances, radios, home theaters, VCR's, televisions, stereos, hi fis, speakers, subwoofer amplifiers, cordless and cord phones, video recorders, digital cameras, printers, scanners, monitors, fax machines, digital projectors, gaming devices, adapters, chargers, home appliances and housewares, power tools, extension cords, cable extensions, etc. This abundance of wires, cords, cables, connectors and tubes and the inability to identify them can create chaos and confusion as to what leads where. Finding the right wire can be a frustrating trial and error exercise. If a person crosses just one wire, things won't work right or they may end up doing serious damage to the device or themselves.
The identification of the source of power and data transfer cords, wires and cables, tubes, has always been a problem. Computers and their peripherals, home entertainment centers, home theater, electronic gadgets and gaming devices all have many electrical wires, cords, and cables that need to be identified. Other situations which have many electrical cords or cables which carry data that need identification are in: Computer server or network rooms where multiple phone, internet, power, and network wires converge in one area of a building, large (multi-computer) server farms or data banks, large institutions such as schools and hospitals or government buildings, movie and television production sets, and music, film, or television recording studios, large office buildings, factories or manufacturing facilities, and medical offices or laboratories, under the hood of an automobile, in automobile audio installation, in a home wood workshop, in a machining or fabricating shop, on a construction site using power tools, etc.